Things will get better
by kakakou
Summary: Ils me manquent, ils me manquent tellement ! Cette sensation d'avoir un creux au milieu du cœur est douloureux ... Pour Alexia c'est la perte de sa mère et l'abandon de son père qu'elle doit faire fasse .. Mais le destin va s'en mêler, et elle va rencontrer son père, Kol !.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Une petite fille âgée d'environ 10 ans regardait une photo, ou plutôt restait figée devant celle-ci. Cette photo comprenait deux personnes, un homme et une femme. L'homme est de grand taille avec les cheveux brun coupé court et les yeux noisette. La femme était plutôt de petite taille, avec les cheveux châtain, les yeux marron foncé. Les personnes semblaient heureux comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Une inscription était inscrite : « Les pages entre nous sont écrites sans fin. Kol et Maria »

La jeune fille était d'une petite taille, les yeux noisette, les cheveux mi- longs tirant sur le bruns. En la regardant bien, on voyait son regard triste toujours fixé sur cette photo. Une larme roule le long de sa joue, elle l'essuie d'un geste vif. Elle soupire, range la photo dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
La petite fille, enfile une veste par-dessus son t-shirt et dévale les escaliers.

Cet enfant se prénomme Alexia, Alexia Mikaelson ... Que dire d'elle ? Elle est sportive, adore courir, pas très coquette au grand désespoir de sa grand-mère. Et oui, Alexia vivait chez sa grand-mère à Orlando aux États-Unis. Alexia n'a jamais connu son père, il est parti après que sa mère lui ait annoncé sa grossesse. Sa mère, elle est décédée une heure après avoir mis au monde Alexia. Elle est morte d'une hémorragie, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. La naissance d'Alexia fut un combat pour sa mère.

Mais ce qui est important, c'est qu'Alexia est née d'un père vampire et d'une mère sorcière. Sa mère, Maria était sorcière, mais ne pratiquait presque pas. Elle n'aimait pas trop la magie. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré le père d'Alexia, elle fut tout d'abord réticente. Il était tout de même vampire, mais elle finit par céder à ces avances. Ils entretenaient une relation de deux ans avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. Le père d'Alexia ne comprenait pas, un vampire ne pouvait pas procréer, il soupçonna Maria de tromperie, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était bien son enfant, son sang.

L'enfant grandissait trop vite pour être celui d'un simple humain. Il voulait que Maria se débarrasse de ce « monstre » comme il disait, mais Maria trouvait que c'était un miracle et ne voulait pas avorter. Le père d'Alexia, parti donc sans rien dire et laissa Maria supporter la grossesse seule. Heureusement que la famille de Maria était là pour la soutenir, mais aussi son meilleur ami, Elijah qui n'est d'autre que le frère aîné du père d'Alexia. Le père d'Alexia est un lâche, mais il est surtout connu sous le nom de Kol Mikaelson …


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, **

**Voilà je poste le premier chapitre, en espérant que vous allez l'aimer ! :) Je remercie Lea Mikaelson et Annenonyme pour leurs reviews :D**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ... **

**Chapitre 1 :**

PVD Alexia

« Alexia ! Alexxxxiiiiaaaa ! »

« J'arrive Mamie ! »

Alors sac, valise, écouteurs, … Hmm je crois que j'ai tout. Je descends donc les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre mamie. Aujourd'hui je pars pour mon voyage scolaire à Mystic Fall, une ville pommée.

Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter je suis Alexia Mikaelson.

Moi : Me voilà mamie

Mamie : Qu'est ce qui ta pris autant de temps ? Je croyais que tu avais tout préparé hier soir ?!

Moi : Je disais au revoir à mon lit ! dis-je avec un ton ironique

Et oui, je vis chez ma grand-mère. C'est pas très commun, mais c'est mon plus proche parent. Ma mère étant décédée et mon père, dieu seul sait où il est …

Mais ma mamie prend à cœur son rôle. Que dire d'elle, c'est une personne ayant un grand cœur, elle est dynamique même trop parfois. Je ne lui ressemble pas tellement physiquement. D'après ma tante Corine, je suis le portrait de père …

J'essaye de partir vers la voiture afin d'éviter d'écouter le discours de mamie. Mais celle-ci en a décidé autrement :

Mamie : Donc je te rappelle, si tu vois quelqu'un qui te semble bizarre, cours ! Fies toi toujours à ton instinct ! d'accord ? »

Moi : Oui mamie ! dis je en levant les yeux

Mamie : Je ne rigole pas Alexia

Houla ce ton là n'est pas bon pour moi !

Moi : Je sais mamie, c'est juste que tu me rabâches ça depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais dans cette ville ! Je crois que j'ai compris … Ne t'en fais pas je serai prudente, en plus William sera là ! Ne sois pas inquiète ... »

Je sais que mamie a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je pars sans elle … Mais mon cousin William est là. Il est professeur dans mon école, il sera là si j'ai un soucis. Mais c'est quand même étrange, mamie ne sait jamais autant inquiétée. En plus, elle était même contente que je parte. Mais elle s'est vite refroidie quand je lui ait dit la destination, Mystic Falls, bizarre … Enfin je me suis habituée à tout ce qui est étrange avec mamie : Entre ça et les grigris je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bizarre !

Je mettais mon sac et ma valise dans le coffre, et nous nous dirigeons vers l'aéroport.

[Ellipse du trajet]

Mamie : Bon ma chérie sois prudente, rappelle toi ce que j'ai dis ! Toujours …

Moi : faire confiance à mon instinct, je vais m'en souvenir, ne t'inquiète pas … Mais toi aussi fait attention à toi ! Quand je rentre, je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau …

Mamie : C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter ! Moi j'ai Marshall pour me protéger !

Marshall c'est notre chien, un Cavalier King Charles. C'est un beau chien, il est mignon mais il ne fais pas de mal à une mouche !

Moi : « Bon mamie, il est l'heure ! Je t'aime ! »

Mamie : « Prudence ma puce ! Et bon voyage appelle moi quand tu es arrivée et si ta famille ne te plaît pas, va avec ton cousin ! Je t'aime ma chérie ! »

William arrive vers nous,

William : « Ne t'en fais pas mamie ! Je suis là, je la surveillerai ! Je sait tout … »

Mamie : « Tu me la ramènes saine et sauve ! »

Moi : « Mamie ... »

William : « Je t'en fais la promesse »

J'enlaça ma grand-mère et parti vers ma classe

« Hey ! On est ensemble ! » Diane m'interpella

Diane est une amie de longue date comme elle le dirai si bien … Je l'adore même si on est complètement différente. Elle est très démonstrative, audacieuse, et surtout très coquette. Moi, je suis timide, réservée, et pas très coquette mais je soigne mon apparence.

Moi : Yesss ! J'ai cru que j'allais être avec cette … garce ! dis-je en regardant Ashley

Diane : T'inquiètes ... Mais on a pas une famille cool ...

Moi : Ne me dis pas qu'on est tombée sur le Maire

Diane : Nan, le shériff

Moi : Pfff c'est pas mieux, pourquoi pas un joueur de football américain ?

Diane : Ou un mannequin ?

Moi : Sérieusement ?! Un mannequin ! Tu pensais qu'un mannequin allait vivre à Mystic Fall, dans une ville perdue ?

Diane : Ouais, dis comme ça … C'est improbable ...

« Et moi j'ai un prof d'histoire ... »

Diane : « J'avoue tu n'as pas trop de chance non plus Cameron »

Cameron qui s'incruste dans nos conversations comme toujours. On ne le changera pas ...

« Les passagers du vol en direction de Mystic Fall sont attendus dans la salle d'embarquement »

[Ellipse du vol »]

Moi : C'était long !

Diane : Tu n'avais qu'a dormir …

Moi : Tu peux parler la marmotte …

Diane : Arrête j'ai presque pas pu dormir, car Madame faisait que de se plaindre …

Tout en discutant, nous avançons avec notre classe dans le hall après avoir récupéré nos bagages. Ils y a beaucoup de monde. Comment reconnaître le shérif …

Une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés s'approche de nous enfin de notre enseignante. Celle-ci nous appelle.

Diane et moi , nous nous approchons.

« Hey, je suis Caroline, la fille du shérif »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le second chapitre de la fiction. Je tiens à remercier Annenonyme et Guest pour leurs commentaires et leurs conseils, c'est très gentil de votre part :)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture … **

Chapitre n°2 :

_« Hey, je suis Caroline, la fille du shérif »_

PVD Alexia :

Caroline se présenta et expliqua que sa mère travaillait et ne pouvait pas venir nous chercher. Mais elle voulait quand même nous rencontrer. C'est pour cette raison que Caroline nous emmena la voir au commissariat.

- Allez, montez dans la voiture

La voiture était comment dire voyante … On ne pouvait pas la louper, elle est rose ! Diane se retourne vers moi et me sourit, elle adore le rose et sait que je déteste cette couleur. Caroline et Diane rentrèrent dans la voiture.

- Allez Alex, monte !_ me cria Diane._

Je reste regarder la voiture, ce n'est pas possible. Ma dignité va prendre un coup, monter dans une voiture rose flashy, OH MY GOD !

Mais après avoir posée le pour et le contre, je me suis sentie obligée de grimper à bord de ce « joli » véhicule …

- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué ! _me lança Diane suivie d'un sourire moqueur._

Très mature de ma part, j'ai préféré répondre en lui tirant la langue …

[Ellipse du trajet]

La voiture se gara, on descendit de la voiture afin de nous diriger vers le commissariat .

Je chuchote le plus discrètement possible à Diane : « Si dans le bureau, il y a du rose, je ne rentre pas … ».

Diane se mit à rigoler.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je suis sérieuse. On n'est pas chez les bisounours ! _lui dis-je._

Caroline frappa à la porte et entra. Elle nous invita à la suivre. Une femme aux cheveux courts et blonds, nous accueillie avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Diane et Alexia ! Je suis Lise, le shérif de la ville. Je vais être votre responsable pendant votre séjour … _nous expliqua Lise._

- Bonjour, c'est vraiment gentil de nous accueillir, _sourie Diane._

_- _Oui, merci …

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de vous. Caroline s'en chargera. Elle est très gentille, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _nous indiqua Lise._

Diane la regarda avec un air compréhensif, il est vrai que ses parents ne sont pas beaucoup disponibles, son père est chef d'une grande entreprise, il rentre tard le soir et sa mère est styliste donc elle n'est pas souvent en ville.

- Pas de problème, on comprend !

On quitta le commissariat.

- Il presque midi, si on allait manger quelque chose ? _nous proposa Caroline._

Diane semble emballée par l'idée de Caroline, et répondis :

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je connais un endroit parfait !

On entra dans la voiture.

[Ellipse du trajet]

Caroline était vraiment excitée de nous amener manger, la discussion était centrée sur ce lieu, le « Mystic Grill ».

On entra dans le bar/restaurant. Un ami de Caroline pris notre commande, je crois qui s'appelle Blatt ou Matt enfin peu importe …

Un homme s'approcha de Caroline

- Hey love, que fais-tu ici ?

Caroline avait l'air de la connaître, elle lui sourit.

- Nik, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Je dois rester avec les filles que ma mère héberge pendant leur séjour scolaire. Je te présente Diane.

Diane le salua de façon timide, et le fameux Nik hocha la tête.

- Et Alexia, _me présenta Caroline._

Il ne répondit rien.

Je le trouvais bizarre. Il me fixait et moi de même. J'avais une impression bizarre.

Nik tourna la tête et regarda Caroline et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- J'espère que ça marche toujours pour ce soir …

- Bien sur, mais je dois emmener les filles. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Hmm, non je suis sure que Rebecca sera contente !

- A ce soir alors …

- Oui ! _il se pencha et embrassa Caroline._

Du côté de la grand-mère d'Alexia.

PVD : Externe

La grand-mère d'Alexia était en grande discussion avec sa fille, Corine qui était la mère de William essayait de détendre sa mère mais ça semblait être mission impossible.

- Ne t'en fais pas William est là bas !

- Elle aurait du m'appeler …

- Elle n'a sans doute pas eu le temps …

- Et si elle avait rencontré Kol ou bien un autre vampire …

- Elle se serai défendue et ...

- Non, elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire … Je vais appeler Elijah …

- Es tu sur ?

- C'est son oncle, son parrain …

Sa grand-mère pris le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Elijah trouvé dans son carnet ...

[Conversation téléphonique]

- Elijah, c'est Yvonne

- Yvonne ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?!


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour,

Voilà je poste le troisième chapitre, je suis désolée de l'attente mais avec les études je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le poster avant. Merci de votre compréhension. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira …

Bonne lecture :)

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Grand-mère : Elijah, c'est Yvonne_

_Elijah : Yvonne ! Y-a t'il un problème avec Alexia ?_

[Suite de la conversation téléphonique]

- Et bien … Elle est partie en voyage scolaire

- N'est ce pas risqué ?

- A Mystic Falls ...

- Et bien … Elle pourra enfin rencontrer son père et la famille Mikaelson

- Elijah, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne …

- Et moi, je pense que si ! Kol doit voir sa fille …

- Protège là alors

- Comme je l'ai toujours fait

- Je te la confie !

- N'aie aucune crainte. Au revoir Yvonne

Bipppp

Du côté d'Alexia :

PVD Alexia

Je finissais mon burger/ frite. Caroline nous avait proposé de se promener dans le parc, mais Diane voulait faire du shopping. Caroline fut contente de la réponse de Diane et l'accepta. Nous voilà partie pour une séance de shopping.

On enchaînait magasin par magasin, que se soit de chaussures ou de vêtements. J'aime bien faire les magasins mais pas de cette façon et ce n'est pas cette sorte de magasin que j'aime. Je suis plutôt sportive …

Quand nous avons fini cette séance de shopping, il était 18h30. Caroline décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre son ami pour dîner. On pris donc la voiture pour aller chez ce fameux Nik autrement dit le copain de Caroline.

[Ellipse du trajet]

Je descendais de la voiture, en face de moi se trouvait une gigantesque maison. Elle est magnifique. Caroline alla frapper à la porte et se fut Nik qui nous répondit. On entra dans la maison, c'était splendide, spacieux. C'était une très jolie maison même si elle ressemblait plus à un manoir.

Il nous fit entrer dans la salle à manger, elle était chaleureuse. Il y avait du feu dans la cheminée, ça apportait une ambiance affectueuse. Au mur se trouvait des tableaux qui représentaient des paysages, mais je n'en reconnaissais aucun. Une grande table en bois était dressé au milieu de la pièce. En fait, c'est une maison avec une architecture d'autrefois, j'adore ...

J'entendis des pas arrivé. Mais je ne fis pas très attention, jusqu'à qu'on m'interpelle :

« Alors on ne salut plus son oncle ? Je te croyais plus polie ! »

Je me retournais, et vit mon Oncle Elijah qui était à l'entrée de la salle : « Oncle Elijah ! » m'exclamais je en courant vers lui, je sautai dans ses bras comme j'avais l'habitude de faire en étant plus jeune.

« Ah ! je préfère ça Alexia » dit-il en m'embrassant

« Tu m'as manqué ... »

« Toi aussi »

« Que fais tu ici ? »

Il rigola et reprit : « Je vis ici … »

Caroline nous interrompt : « Attendais une seconde … Vous vous connaissez ? »

« C'est mon oncle, et mon parrain ... »

Caroline me regarda avec des grands yeux, elle semblait stupéfaite. Nik regarda Oncle Elijah :

« Si tu es son oncle c'est que ... »

« Tu es aussi son oncle ... » enchaîna Elijah

Je regardait Elijah, j'étais surprise. Nik était mon oncle donc aussi le frère de mon père …

Caroline m'interrompt dans mes pensées en posant la question qui me pertubait : « Comment ça se fait ? »

Elijah pris la parole : « C'est simple, Alexia est la fille de … »

Mais son regard croisa le mien, il s'arrêta sans continuer sa phrase même si j'attendais la suite avec impatience.

« Continue » l'incitais je, même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas en dire d'avantage. Depuis que suis petite, il m'a seulement dit son nom et donné une photo de lui avec ma mère. Mamie, m'a dit un jour que c'est lui qui gardait toute les photos d'eux, car elle ne voulait plus voir mon « crétin de père ». Mais moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est juste le rencontrer, est trop demandé ?

« Alexia, tu vas rencontrer ton père, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais c'est trop tôt … »

« Trop tôt ?! »

Nan mais il se moquait de moi ! Ça fait 10 ans que j'attends de le rencontrer et c'est trop tôt. Sérieusement ?!

J'essayais de me calmer, je sais que oncle Elijah n'aime pas qu'on hausse le ton …

« Sois patiente, je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais trop impulsive...comme ton père »

Je regarda mon oncle avec un regard sombre … Mais cela ne sert à rien, les choses n'évolueront pas de cette manière. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas comprendre …

PVD externe

Caroline voyant que l'ambiance était tendue préféra rentrer avec les deux filles. Il est vrai que des vampires énervés peuvent faire des dégâts, elle préférait donc les protégeait. Même si elle se posait des questions sur la vrai nature d'Alexia, mais aussi sur l'identité de son père. Caroline était soulagé que ce ne soit pas Klaus, elle lui en aurait voulu … Il restait soit Rebecca ou Kol. Sachant que Finn est mort …

C'est sur cette pensée que les trois filles quittèrent la maison Mikaelson, laissant Klaus stupéfait et Elijah dans ces pensées.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, **

**Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira … Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 5 de Vampire Diaries, mais étant une fan du couple Klaroline, j'ai senti pendant l'épisode un rapprochement entre Enzo et Caroline, pas vous ?**

**Sinon, bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Maison des Mikaelson :

PVD Klaus :

Je me rapproche d'Elijah et le saisi par le col : « C'est quoi cette histoire ? ! »

Elijah se détache de mon emprise avec facilité et rajuste son costume.

« Et bien, mon frère, c'est notre nièce … Mmm, je ne pensais pas qu'on l'aurait vu si tôt … »

« Depuis quand tu connais son existence ? »

Elijah me regarda surpris : « Depuis sa naissance » me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence

Je me sentais comme exclus. La sensation qu'on vous cache toujours des choses …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Rebecca qui semblait un peu en colère …

« Kol est un imbécile » reprocha t-elle, elle faisais sa moue désagréable comme a chaque fois. Kol avait du aller fort, en réalité entre elle et Kol c'est une guerre perpétuelle. Quand ce n'est pas elle qui l'embête c'est Kol … De vrais gamins …

« On le sait Rebecca » répondis-je avec un sourire narquois

Elle souffla et répondis : « Nan, mais cette fois- ci, il m'a laissé en plan pour aller voir sa sorcière … pfff »

Elle était agacée, Kol ne s'occupait pas d'elle, même de personne quand sa « petite sorcière » est là. Rebecca se sent délaissée, le centre d'attention n'est pas sur elle.

Je sentis Elijah bougeait à côté de moi, en effet il commença à quitter la pièce. Oh que non, on avait pas fini de parler …

« Tiens Becca, tu savais qu'on avait une nièce … »

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux : « Quoi ? »

Elle était surprise tout comme moi tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que c'est improbable, mais je sais qu'elle sera heureuse, elle a toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais notre situation ne nous le permettais pas malheureusement. Rebecca doit se réjouir …

En revanche, il faut d'abord accuser le choc … Entendre que tu as une nièce que tu ne connais pas l'existence sachant que les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer. Désolé mais ça fait un choc ...

Elijah me fusilla du regard, je sais qu'il aurait préféré que je ne dise rien. Mais le secret dur depuis assez longtemps.

« Elle a le droit de savoir non ? »

Rebecca sorti de sa transe : « Attendez, on a une nièce ?! Mais qui est son père ? On est des vampires je vous rappelle ? Elle a quel âge 1 000 ans ? »

J'ai souri face à toutes ses questions, elle n'a pas perdu sa langue : « Elijah pourrais tu éclairer notre très cher sœur »

Elijah soupira : « C'est bien ta nièce Rebecca. Et elle a 10 ans … »

« 10 ans ? »

« Oui, c'est un miracle de la nature si tu veux … » Dit-il avec un sourire. Il semble aimer cette petite fille.

Rebecca resta stupéfaite, c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours voulu fonder une famille, avoir des enfants. Elle doit trouver sa injuste …

« Et … c'est qui … euh enfin tu sais … son père ? »

Je pris la parole cette fois ci: « Si tu l'avais vu c'est le portrait de Kol plus jeune. Le même regard, celui qui t'analyse pour trouver ta faille. J'avais l'impression d'être en face d'une mini Kol … »

« Kol ?! » cria t-elle

« Oui, c'est la fille de Kol … » répondit tranquillement Elijah

_**Changement de point de vue :**_

Maison du shérif

PVD Alexia

On venait de rentrer à la maison. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir revu mon oncle, ça doit faire deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ça fait tellement longtemps … Il me manquait tellement même si je recevais quelques lettres de sa part … Il m'a appris plein de choses comme lire, je savais même lire avant d'entrer en CP … Il m'avait dit qu'il devait s'absenter pour une mission, je n'ai jamais su quoi … Mais maintenant je m'en fiche, je l'ai retrouvé.

Ohh ! Il faut que je téléphone à mamie... « Caroline, je peux passer un coup de fil, s'il te plaît »

« Ohh, euh … Oui bien sur … »

Caroline semblait bien pensive ce soir … Bref je pris le téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison

[Conversation téléphonique]

? : Allo ?

« Mamie, c'est Alexia »

« Alexia, dieu soit loué, tu vas bien ?! Je me suis inquiétée, j'attendais ton coup de fil ! »

« Je vais bien mamie ! Je suis désolé, mais la journée s'est enchaîner, je découvre tout juste la maison où je vais loger … »

« Et bien, elle est comment ta tutrice … »

« Bien, ne t'en fais pas … Mais tu sais qui j'ai vu ?! »

« Non … je ne sais pas … »

Mamie, semblait inquiète …

« Oncle Elijah, mais aussi son frère Niklaus, donc mon oncle aussi »

« Oh, c'est bien. Comment vont t-ils ? »

Elle ne semblait pas emballait en posant la question …

« Très bien, tu sais il vit dans cette ville, je vais pouvoir le voir souvent ! Et Oncle Elijah m'a dit que j'allais rencontrer mon papa ! C'est pas génial !? » dis-je excité

« Si si ma chérie, mais sois prudente ma puce hein »

« Alexia ? tu peux venir ! » entendis-je crier du salon

« Oui ne t'en fais pas. Je dois y aller mamie ... Je t'aime … »

« Je t'aime aussi Alexia, prend soin de toi »

Je raccrochait le téléphone. Et alla à la recherche de Diane qui m'avais appelé tantôt …

Moi : Yep … J'suis là …

Diane et Caroline était toute les deux assise sur le canapé …

« En fait, on se demandait … comment tu connaissais Elijah ? » M'interrogea Diane

« C'est mon oncle, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure … » Dis je en soupirant

« Mais … Je connaît toute la famille Mikaelson et je n'ai jamais … euh entendu parler de toi ?! »

Caroline semblait mal à l'aise par rapport à sa question … Il est vrai qu'elle est un peu blessante … Mais j'ai l'habitude depuis tout le temps, avec les questions : Et où sont tes parents ? Comment le vis-tu ? ou bien, le « je suis désolé ». Le pire c'est le « je comprends » alors qu'il ne peuvent pas comprendre, personne ne peut pas comprendre … J'ai fini par m'habituer et comme le dit souvent mamie à ma tante, je me suis forgée une carapace …

« Et bien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne connaissais que Oncle Elijah … » dis je d'une façon neutre

« Mais qui est ton père ? » demanda Caroline


End file.
